


Magic Fingers

by TwinStars (Spathiphyllum)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, M/M, Nook, Psionic Sex, Psionics, Tentabulges, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spathiphyllum/pseuds/TwinStars
Summary: my fill for droneseason 2018I haven't drawn in forever sorry I'm pretty rusty, but I hope you like it anyway!





	Magic Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commaAbuser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commaAbuser/gifts).



> my fill for droneseason 2018  
> I haven't drawn in forever sorry I'm pretty rusty, but I hope you like it anyway!  
> 

 


End file.
